One Fish, Two Fish Red Fish, Blue Fish
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: "I hate girls," he announced, slamming the door as he let himself into my apartment. While venting to Misty about recently being dumped, Ash slowly comes to a realization about exactly how many 'fish' are in his sea of dating.


MISTY: 20

ASH: 19

"I hate girls," he announced, slamming the door as he let himself into my apartment.

"Oh?"

"Except you," he quickly backtracked.

"What happened now?" I asked, setting down my magazine as he made himself comfortable by sitting on the armrest of the chair I was sitting in.

"She broke up with me," he pouted. Although, he didn't seem that upset. "She said I didn't care about her."

"And why did she say that?" I asked, my eyebrow slightly raised. Every time I talked to him he would always say how his girlfriend-now his ex-always complained about him not caring enough about her.

"She got mad because I was late to our date. I really tried to be there on time, but I can't control how long a Pokemon battle lasts. I told her to wait until after I was done so I could make it on time, but she insisted that wouldn't be a problem; that we would have plenty of time. When I showed up 15 minutes late, she got mad and told me she was through," he grumbled. "Now it's going to be all over the stupid media. She'll probably find a way to blow it up, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, she isn't." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted some more.

"Isn't this the third one in less than a year?" I asked, alluding to the number of girls who had broken up with him. First it was Morgan-felt he was too focused on Pokemon, second Sam-couldn't stand his eating habits. And now there was Sophie-didn't think he cared enough about her.

"Shutup," he snapped.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Especially for you," I pointed out, using an old and very overused phrase.

"Yeah. But as you can see, none of them actually like me for me. They just like me for my fame," he retaliated.

I guess I'd never thought about that. He did have a point. Being the Pokemon Master had its perks, but dating him was probably a lot better. "Not everyone's like that, you know? You'll find someone who actually likes you for you."

"Gee thanks. You make it sound like I'm impossible to like without the title," he said sarcastically.

"Well..." I teased."It can be quite the challenge."

"HEY!" he snapped, catching my drift.

"I'm kidding," I laughed. "You're very likable with or without your title."

"I wish there were more people like you," he commented.

"Like me?"

"Yeah. You've never once started treating me differently since I won. Everyone else...they just worry too much about offending me anymore. You on the other hand could care less. If you think I'm being dumb, you'll tell me. If I say something stupid, you hit me-even in public," he explained.

"Well someone's got to be there to deflate that huge ego of yours," I told him, lightly shoving him.

"See what I mean?" he laughed. "You have no issues pushing me around just like when we were kids."

"Well that's because to me you're always going to be Ash," I told him, a scowl present on his face. "You're always going to be that dense, annoying little bike-stealing kid I fished out of the river. Some dumb title isn't going to change that."

"It's not dumb," he argued back.

"Right. My bad Mr. Pokemon Master. How dare I insult your precious title?" I teased.

"Mr. Pokemon Master sounds weird," he remarked. "I like just Ash a lot better."

"Well okay, just Ash. How about next time you knock before you come bursting into my apartment? What if I had a guy over or something?"

"A boy? Yeah right. Nobody would ever date you," he mocked me. "I'm the only guy who comes here."

"Considering your girlfriend just broke up with you and the fact that apparently I'm the only one who can put up with the real you, I don't see much promise for you either."

"Ouch. What happened to, you're a very likable person?" he sulked. "And besides, there's tons of girls who would jump at the chance to date me."

"If you mean jump as in jump in fright at the mere suggestion, than yes," I smirked. "And I was just trying to come up with a comforting lie."

"Ha ha ha. SO hilarious. You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Excuse me? I am not jealous of some stupid fan girls," I shouted. "Unlike them I happen to know that just because you're the Pokemon Master doesn't mean that you now act more mature."

"Yes you are. You secretly want to date me. I can see it," he snickered. "You're trying to scare all those girls away so you can have me all to yourself."

"Fat chance, Ash Ketchum," I snapped, folding my arms.

"I mean, if you REALLY wanted to Mist, you should have just said something. It would have saved you the effort," he grinned, all too sure of himself.

"And how would my nonexistent effort be saved?" I demanded to know.

"I would have said yes," he smiled sweetly.

I hated him. So. Much. I had been on a roll and he had stopped me in my tracks with something that left me speechless. Unsure of what to say, I opted for denial.

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"No really. I would have said yes. I mean like you said, you ARE the only one who can put up with the real me," he smirked, throwing my own words back at me. Did I mention that I hated him? "And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who is willing to put up with you and your temper."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ketchum? Because you're not doing a very good job." No wonder he got dumped.

"I don't know. Am I?" he replied, just trying to be annoying.

"You know I hate guessing games." I was in no mood.

"I know," he smiled again. "You also hate bugs, peppers and carrots."

"Everyone knows that," I sneered.

"Such a temper," he tisked waving his finger. "You'll never get a guy that way."

"Says Mr. dumped by every girl he's dated." I always had a good comeback ready. "Answer the question," I growled, fed up with his stupid guessing games.

"Hey! Enough with the being dumped comments. I get it," he cried. "All I'm saying is that you've made it clear that nobody but you could ever date me, and you clearly will never be able to get anyone to like you but me. And since we're already best friends-"

"We are?"

I knew that answer to that, but it was too much fun teasing him. Just as I had expected, his gleeful smile quickly morphed into a frown as he pretended to be hurt by my words.

"Because you're my best friend and I know you're just trying to be mean, I'm going to pretend you never said that," he stated before continuing on. "I'm just saying that it might be worth a try. I'd get to date someone who probably wouldn't dump me, and you get me all to yourself just like you wanted in addition to getting to date The Pokemon Master. I heard he's pretty good looking."

"Airbrushing can make anyone good looking now a days," I teased, wiping the smile off his face.

"Plus my mom loves you is already convinced we will get married one day."

"Well your mom is surely mistaken."

"And if I ever want to pass on my genes-"

"ASH!" I shrieked, hitting him square in the face with a pillow, emitting an 'oof' from his lips. "Remind me again why I put up with you."

"Because you're life would come to a screeching halt since without me you have no friends. And nobody wants to be lonely."

"Jerk." I shoved him hard, sending him flying off the chair and onto the floor. "I can't believe I'd ever consider dating you."

"So is that a yes?" Another pillow to the face.


End file.
